Les Légendes du Multivers - au Recommencement
by Cihanethyste 2
Summary: Le Multivers, un ensemble de plusieurs Univers... de quoi faire tourner la tête. Celui du Kingdom Hearts en fait partie. Explications de plusieurs notions.
1. Au Recommencement

_Les Légendes du Multivers... Un titre que vous entendez pour la première fois, sans doute. Pour certains, ils l'ont déjà croisé, sous une autre forme. Pour d'autres encore, ils ne peuvent plus le voir en peinture. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

 _Les Légendes du multivers... c'est un ensemble de fanfictions-crossovers. Tout est parti de petites histoires centrées sur les Princesses de Cœur, puis sur les héroïnes de Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy principalement. Il a grandi, grandi, d'autres idées se sont greffées... à un moment donné, il s'est produit un Big Bang : Tout a imploexplosé. Tout s'est écroulé. Cependant, la mort n'est que le commencement de la vie... et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _Le projet a été revu, notamment pour correspondre plus à mes idées actuelles. Ce deuxième compte servira même à y publier ces fics. Sur mon compte principal, j'ai laissé certaines fics/OS qui peuvent se lire seuls, mais de toute manière, dans des ensembles plus gros, ces histoires seront intégrées à de plus grands ensembles._

oOo

o

Avant de vous embarquer dans mes histoires au point de vous perdre, je tiens à établir quelques bases. Tout d'abord, pour les fics qui seront essentiellement situées dans l'univers du Cœurstal (Cœur + Cristal, donc fusion des univers des Final Fantasy avec celui de Kingdom Hearts), les événements se passent après la défaite de Xehanort, donc bien après KH III. Cela réduit toute incohérence avec les jeux, y compris KH III.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Univers, concrètement ? La définition la plus simple est qu'il s'agit de l'ensemble de tout ce qui existe, régi par un certain nombre de lois. Dans ce projet, trois Univers seront mis en avant, avec leurs propriétés propres :

 **Univers Quantique :** c'est le nôtre. Ce dernier est divisé en galaxies. Dans une galaxie, il y a des milliards de systèmes planétaires et stellaires – principalement. Dans un système planétaire, il y a plusieurs planètes qui tournent autour d'une ou plusieurs Étoiles. L'Étoile ici est la source d'énergie du système. Un système stellaire est composé de plusieurs Étoiles qui orbitent les unes autour des autres. Il existe aussi des corps célestes comme les comètes, météorites, astéroïdes... présents dans et hors des systèmes planétaires et stellaires.

Exemple : la Planète Terre est située dans le système planétaire appelé « Système solaire ». Ce système se trouve dans la galaxie de la Voie lactée. Le nom de l'Étoile autour de laquelle tourne la planète Terre et ses huit autres consœurs est le Soleil.

 **Univers Cœurstal :** c'est un Univers construit différemment. Chaque monde est un système à lui seul, avec son Étoile et son ou ses satellites. Il est rare de trouver un monde-système avec deux Étoiles, ou plusieurs mondes dans un même système. La planète Gaïa est une exception, il existe d'autres mondes non viables qui gravitent avec elle autour de l'Etoile. C'est donc le seul système planétaire ressemblant quelque peu à ceux dans l'Univers Quantique.

Ces systèmes-mondes sont regroupés en « secteurs », un peu comme sur un Atlas. Certains mondes ont une connexion spéciale entre eux : ceux issus du Cristal originel, par exemple.

La majorité des habitants de cet univers-là appellent ces Étoiles des « Soleils », comme sur Terre. Contrairement à l'univers Quantique, il existe une Langue Commune à tous les systèmes-mondes. Pour voyager d'un monde à l'autre, des « couloirs », « entrechemins », portails existent selon le monde de transport choisi : vaisseau gummi, planeur pour les Elus de la Keyblade, téléportation Simili, téléportation réservée aux Gardiens, etc. Les lois sur le voyage temporel, ou même le voyage dans l'espace sont différentes de celles de l'Univers Quantique.

Cet univers est le résultat de la fusion de deux univers bien distincts il y a dix mille ans : l'Univers du Cristal et l'Univers du Kingdom Hearts.

 **Univers Panthéique :** dans cet univers, un ensemble de mondes est régi par un système-panthéon. Ici, c'est la Magie qui règle en terme de physique, alors que dans l'univers du Cœurstal, il y a autant de sciences que de magie. Ici, il y a une évocation des Dieux comme dans l'univers Quantique, sauf qu'ils sont clairement tangibles.

Anecdote : Le monde d'Hercule provient de cet univers-là à l'origine, mais il en a été éjecté sur décision d'une petite partie du Panthéon de l'Olympe. Voilà pourquoi il y a présence de dieux dans l'univers Cœurstal, sur ce monde-là en particulier. Les divinités présentes sur des mondes comme Hyne, Gaïa... viennent aussi de cet univers à l'origine, et en sont partis par mécontementement du système.

Anecdote 2 : l'Univers Quantique parle aussi de dieux... est-ce parce qu'à l'origine, l'Univers Panthéique et l'univers Quantique n'en formaient qu'un seul et qu'ils se sont scindés ?

* * *

 **Univers Quantique**

o

 _Galaxie de la Voie Lactée :_

Système planétaire Arcura (secteur Theta) :

\- Expel. C'est la quatrième de ce système planétaire. Une planète riche et moyennement développée. Conditions de vie semblables à celles de la Terre.

Système planétaire Mu Arae :

\- New Energy Nede (la nouvelle Nede). Crossover avec le jeu Star Ocean 2, événements postérieurs à ceux du jeu (environ un an après). Nede a bénéficié d'une « résurrection » après sa destruction dans SO2. Planète artificielle. Lors des événements du jeu, Energy Nede est dans le même système planétaire qu'Expel. Elle a régi l'univers tout entier il y a 3,7 milliards d'années. Au cours de SO2, elle devient « mouvante » et se place en orbite autour d'Expel. Avec la Clé Quadratique, elle amorce la destruction d'Expel en entrant en collision avec elle. Cela permet la libération des Dix Sages. Avec la destruction d'Energy Nede et une sorte de « bond dans le temps », Expel est « ressuscitée ». La nouvelle Nede, recréée bien après les événements de SO2, va se retrouver dans un autre système planétaire.

Système planétaire Solaire (celui où se trouve la Terre) :

\- Crossover avec Death Note : époque actuelle.

\- Crossover avec Harry Potter : époque à déterminer.

\- Crossover envisagé avec "Labyrinth". Lieu spirituel de la Terre.

\- Crossover envisagé avec "Spirited away". Lieu spirituel de la Terre.

\- Crossover envisagé avec « Inuyasha ». Époque féodale de la Terre.

Système planétaire Epsilon Eridani :

\- Crossover envisagé avec "L'histoire sans fin". Lieu spirituel de la Terre.

\- Crossover envisagé avec W.I.T.C.H : Kandrakar, Méridian, Basiliade… Avant, ces mondes se trouvaient dans l'Univers Cœurstal, mais ils en ont été éjectés. La décision vient de Kandrakar. Toutefois, le Cristal leur légua un de ses fragments, qui a été rebaptisé « le cœur de Kandrakar ».

.

 _Galaxie d'Andromède:_

 **Rien pour l'instant.**

* * *

 **Univers Panthéique**

o

Système-panthéon Agartha :

\- Monde de Ingary. Crossover envisagé avec "Howl Casting Move" (livre de Diana Wynne Jones ET film de Miyazaki). Le nom vient de "Pays d'Ingary"). Un autre personnage, issu d'un monde situé dans un autre système-panthéon va se retrouver réincarné sur Ingary. Il s'agit de l'un des antagonistes de Valkyrie Profile, Lezard Valeth. Il possède toute sa mémoire de son ancienne vie. J'ai pensé que c'était un monde fait pour ce sorcier obsédé par Lenneth, une Valkyrie à la solde d'Odin. Dans la fic crossover que je compte écrire, on apprend que cette obsession n'est pas tout à fait naturelle parce qu'elle est issue des machinations d'Odin, et notre cher Nécromancien le découvrira sur le monde de Hauru. Les deux hommes vont se rencontrer d'ailleurs, car ils partagent pas mal de points communs... J'ai choisi comme nom Agartha pour ce système-panthéon, en référence au royaume du même nom, qui est un lieu mythique souterrain, dépositaire de connaissances et/ou de pouvoirs surnaturels.

\- Monde de Sablier. Crossover envisagé avec « Pandora Hearts ».

\- Monde des Lotis-Maraam. Crossover envisagé avec « Alice 19th ».

\- Monde de Guardian. Crossover envisagé avec « Les 5 légendes ».

Système-panthéon Asgard :

\- Les mondes issus des jeux « Valkyrie Profile », dont Midgard, Asgard (monde où les dieux se réfugient). L'Yggdrasil est l'Arbre de vie et de mort situé au royaume d'Asgard. Il contient l'aura-mère de chaque monde du système-Panthéon qu'il régit.

\- Monde de Silmarillion. Crossover envisagé avec "Le Seigneur des Anneaux".

* * *

 **Univers Cœurstal**

o

 _Voici un Atlas des mondes par « secteurs ». Les mondes en italiques sont des ajouts pour le projet. Ceux en gras sont des mondes inventés, entièrement ou en partie._

Secteur 1 :

\- Le Pays des Merveilles

\- Le Pays Imaginaire

\- Le Château de la Bête

 **\- Le Monde Bleu**

Le Pays des Merveilles est proche du Pays Imaginaire. Tous deux sont des « étoiles » vues dans le ciel du Monde Bleu. Sur ce monde, on y retrouve la ville où sont nés Alice et l'humain de Marluxia par exemple. Elle se nomme Lud (mot ancien qui désignait « Londres »). Le Paradis des Garnements et le Village des artisans (Pinocchio) sont des lieux issus de ce monde, de même que la Forêt de Sherwood (Robin des Bois), le Bayou (Princesse Grenouille), l'Underground de Lud. L'Underground est l'envers d'un lieu. Il appartient aux Shinigamis et leur sert de terrain de Jeu. C'est un concept issu de TWEWY.

\- Un double chimérique de Monstro navigue dans l'espace de ce secteur-là suite à un sort d'un sorcier don le nom a été perdu. Il est connecté au véritable Monstro, qui nage en réalité dans une des mers entourant Le Monde Bleu. Les prisonniers avalés par le Monstro chimérique se retrouvent par téléportation dans les ventres du vrai.

Secteur 2 :

 **\- Eire (monde de Mérida)**

 **\- Bertaèyn (monde de Merlin). Bertaèyn signifie « Bretagne » en gallo. Bréchéliant est une forêt où vit Mademoiselle Mime. C'est le plus ancien nom connu pour « Brocéliande ». J'ai repris ces deux noms en référence aux légendes terriennes sur Merlin.**

 _ **\- Rhéa (fusion de Terra et de Héra, mondes issus du jeu FF IX)**_

\- Le Domaine Enchanté

\- Le Palais des Rêves

\- Forêt des Nains

Secteur 3 :

 **\- Monde de Quetzal : Dérivé du nom Quetzalcóatl, le serpent à plumes, une des divinités pan-mésoaméricaines les plus connues. J'ai choisi ce nom pour ce monde, car c'est dans ce monde que vivent Pocahontas et son peuple, par exemple. Les hommes blancs, comme John Smith, viennent de la même ville que Milo (l'Atlantide). Géographiquement, les Terres Sauvages, là où vit Pocahontas, sont séparées du continent où se trouve Anacostia par un océan. Dans cet océan, il y a l'Atlantide... qui a influencé bon nombre de peuples amérindiens, comme l'atteste le film « Les énigmes de l'Atlantide »... Sinon, d'où vient le nom « Anacostia » ? Sur Terre, c'est le confluent du fleuve Potomac, là où a été fondé Washington DC, la ville d'origine de Milo dans le Disney. J'ai utilisé le nom de ce confluent pour renommer cette ville dans l'univers KH.**

\- Îles du Destin

\- Jungle Profonde

\- Ville d'Halloween

Secteur 4 :

 **\- Svetloïar : le village d'Hamelin, d'où vient un Simili du même nom, s'y trouve par exemple. J'ai pris ce nom du lac russe Svetloïar, légendaire et mystérieux. Il renfermerait le secret de la ville mythique de Kitej.**

\- Monde d'Arendelle.

\- La Symphonie du Sorcier

\- Ville de Traverse

Secteur 5 :

\- Illusiopolis

\- Contrée du Départ

 _\- Spira (FF X)_

\- Château Disney (le Pays des mousquetaires, la Rivière Intemporelle et Disneyville en font partie)

Secteur 7 :

\- Jardin Radieux (la Forêt des Rêves bleus, le Space Paranoïd/monde de Tron et la Grille en font partie)

 _\- Gaïa (FF VII)_

\- Manoir Oblivion

\- San Fransokyo (nom officiel du monde des Nouveaux Héros)

Secteur 8 :

 _\- Hyne (FF VIII)_

\- Cité du Crépuscule (la Tour Mystérieuse en fait partie)

\- Port Royal

\- Kingdom of Corona (nom officiel du monde de Raiponce)

Secteur 9 :

\- Agrabah

\- Atlantica

\- Colisée de l'Olympe & Olympus

\- Nécropole des Keyblades

Secteur 10 :

\- Cité des Cloches

\- Terre des Dragons

\- Terre des Lions

\- Arène des Mirages

Secteur 11 :

\- Espace Profond (considéré comme étant à la marge de l'Univers Cœurstal)


	2. Chronologie

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Voici une frise de tous les événements concernant mon projet, ainsi que celle des jeux KH, pour l'Univers Cœurstal.  
_

 _Si je n'ai pas encore publié les explications qui concernent les lois de fonctionnement de chaque Univers, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas terminé la rédaction. Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est en cours !_

 _Je remercie Midori-chan37, Xialdene, Lectrice anonyme et Yunaeris pour leurs reviews sur la première annexe explicative._

 _PS : c'est une chronologie qui sera complétée au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du projet. Vous serez tenu au courant via mon profil._

oOo

o

An - 1000 (approximatif) :

\- Mort d'Eranel & naissance de Larxene.

An - 500 (approximatif) :

\- Mort de Aerith de la main de Sephiroth.

An - 100 (approximatif) :

\- Naissance du Jardin Radieux.

An -20 :

\- Plongée de Gaïa dans les ténèbres. Nanaki a environ 500 ans à ce moment-là.

An - 19 :

\- Renaissance d'Aerith au Jardin Radieux, sous forme de nourrisson.

 _(Nb : tous les persos de Final Fantasy renaissant dans le Jardin Radieux, l'île du Destin ou éventuellement d'autres mondes subissent le même sort. Par contre, ils gardent la mémoire de leur ancienne vie)._

An - 4 :

\- Création de Vanitas et mutilation du cœur de Ventus.

\- Naissance de Sora.

 **An 0 :**

\- Xehanort arrive à ses fins. Le trio subit son destin tragique, de même que Vanitas. Sora accueille pour de bon le cœur de Ventus. Événements de BBS.

An 1:

\- Mort de Liamaru & naissance de Marluxia.

\- Le Jardin Radieux est aux mains de Xehanort. Kairi se retrouve envoyée sur les îles du Destin.

An 3 :

\- Mort de Orlud & naissance de Luxord.

An 10 :

\- Mort de Meyd naissance de Demyx.

An 11 :

\- L'île du Destin sombre dans les ténèbres. Riku succombe aux ténèbres et à Ansem, le Chercheur des Ténèbres. Sora part à sa recherche, ainsi que de celle de Kairi, à travers les mondes. Événements de KH1.

\- Sora se retrouve au manoir Oblivion et cherche toujours Riku. Ses souvenirs s'effacent. Premières rencontres avec certains membres de l'Organisation XIII. - Roxas, son Simili, et aussi le 13ème membre, découvre petit à petit qu'il a sa propre conscience. Axel, son seul ami avec Xion, assiste à sa perte. Perte tragique de Xion, dans tous les sens du terme. Événements de re-CoM et de KH 358/2 Days.

An 12 :

\- Sora se réveille et recherche toujours Riku. Il abat les membres de l'Organisation XIII survivants. Il découvre la véritable nature des Simili. Événements de KH II.

\- Après le retour du trio sur l'île du Destin, Mickey découvre le Monde Digital et y remet l'ordre en plongeant dans le journal de Jiminy. Événements de Re-Coded.

\- Sora et Riku passent leur Symbole de Maîtrise. Sora échoue à l'Épreuve, Riku devient Maître de la Keyblade. Découverte du but de Xehanort et de la véritable Organisation XIII. Événements de KH3D.

\- Bataille finale contre Xehanort (fin An 12). Roxas acquiert sa propre identité grâce à Ventus qui se sacrifie pour lui.

An 13 :

\- Xion renaît et s'échappe du cœur de Sora (début an 13).

\- Naminé s'échappe du cœur de Kairi.

An 15 :

\- Les Princesse de Cœur découvrent leur don (unique).


	3. Espèces, âge, etc

_Bonjour,_

 _Alors non, ce n'est pas encore des éclaircissements sur les règles de chaque Univers; ce sera publié juste après cette annexe, dans un prochain "chapitre". Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement parce que dans les explications sur les règles, je cite des termes inconnus, que j'explique dans cette annexe. Voilà._

 _Merci à Ima Nonyme, Lectrice Anonyme, Amestri et Yunaeris pour leurs reviews. Si tout va bien, je publie l'annexe sur les règles de chaque Univers ce soir._

* * *

 _Voici une petite mise au point par rapport à l'espérance de vie des différentes "espèces" humanoïde. Je précise que ce sera progressivement complété._

 **.**

 **UNIVERS COEURSTAL**

 **.**

Les Humains : ils ont une espérance de vie de quatre-vingts ans en moyenne, tous mondes confondus. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, les Invokers de Spira ne sont pas des Cristalyns. Ce sont des humains qui sont capables d'invoquer des Chimères grâce aux Errants, les âmes des morts qui ont refusé de gagner l'Au-Delà.

Les Génomes : il s'agit du peuple de Terra... Du moins, des clones créés par ce dernier afin de servir de réceptacle à leurs âmes à la base. Suite aux actions de trois Génomes spéciaux qui développèrent une conscience propre, ces clones se retrouvèrent sur Héra et finirent par développer eux aussi une conscience propre. Considéré comme étant un peuple immortel, il est tout de même moins puissant que celui de Daemangeli, dans la mesure où même si les Génomes ne meurent pas de mort naturelle et ne vieillissent plus au-delà de trente ans, ils peuvent être blessés. Ils sont plus solides que les Simili par contre.

(PS: Kuja est un Génome à qui Garland, son créateur et aussi entité conçue par le peuple de Terra pour qu'il agisse en leur nom, dit qu'il n'avait qu'une espérance de vie limitée. En soi, son corps redeviendrait coquille vide et son esprit trépasserait. Kuja devint fou suite à ces révélations. Ce que Garland ne comprit pas, c'était que la donne avait changé à partir du moment où il créa Djidane. Il réveilla quelque chose en Kuja, base des émotions. Il ne fut complet qu'à sa mort supposée dans l'Arbre Ifa... En réalité, il survécut grâce aux actions de Mikoto, qui se sacrifia pour lui et Djidane. Plus de détails seront dévoilés au cours du projet.)

Les Cristalyns : ce sont des êtres vivants humanoïdes dotés de grands pouvoirs, avec une espérance de vie de deux cent ans environ. C'est un peuple nomade qui se divisa du temps où l'univers du Cristal et celui du Kingdom Hearts n'avaient pas fusionné, il y a des millénaires de cela. Les Cetras de la planète Gaïa et les Invokeurs de la planète Héra en font partie. Pour un Cristalyn, cent ans de vie correspond à cinquante ans de vie humaine. Ils vieillissent deux fois moins vite.

Les Kyomu : Ce sont des êtres issus du Néant. Les Simili forment un peuple à part entière, de même que les Nihilum (Xion et Néo-Riku sont considérés comme tels, et c'est le nom que choisit Xion). On suppose une certaine immortalité (rappel : ils ne meurent pas de vieillesse, mais peuvent périr d'autre chose). Les Simili adultes d'humains adultes conservent le même âge physique qu'eux au moment de leur « Dispersion », tandis que les Nihilum adultes vieillissent jusqu'à un certain point. Si un Simili ou un Nihilum change d'univers, selon le monde où il va, et selon la manière dont il évolue au niveau émotionnel, sa morphologie s'adaptera même s'il ne conservera que la manipulation de son arme et de son essence au niveau de ses capacités.

Les Daemangelis : des êtres immortels (rappel : ils ne meurent pas de vieillesse, mais peuvent périr d'autre chose). Eux et les Cristalyns sont très souvent opposés de part leurs aspirations. Les descendants de Jenova et ceux d'Hyne (donc les Nécromanciens et les Nécromanciennes) sont des peuples issus des Daemangelis. Ils sont capables de modifier leur apparence à volonté au contraire des Simili. Les descendants de Jenova ont trouvé le moyen de rendre leur chair immortelle. C'est d'ailleurs par leurs cellules qu'ils peuvent choisir un humain, Simili, ou autre pour qu'il devienne l'un des leurs. Par contre, s'ils ont des blessures trop importantes associées à de la magie divine, ils n'y survivent pas. Quant aux nécromanciens et nécromanciennes, la mort ne vient les cueillir que s'ils transmettent leurs pouvoirs à quelqu'un d'autre (Humain, Simili...) et que s'ils sont gravement blessés à ce moment-là. Dès l'instant où un être vivant est "choisi" par un Daemangeli, il devient immortel.

Les animaux avec certaines caractéristiques humaines : tout dépend du nombre de "traits humains" dont ils ont hérité, ainsi que de l'espèce, et d'autres variables mystérieuses. Par exemple, Mickey a une existence avérée de plus de cent ans !

Les espèces humanoïdes ou animales possédées par des divinités : on les suppose immortels jusqu'à ce que le dieu ou la déesse quitte le corps, ou que l'objet divin au sein de ce corps soit retiré.

* * *

 **.**

 **UNIVERS QUANTIQUE**

 **.**

Les Humains (moldus de la planète Terre, ou autres mondes) : ils ont une espérance de vie de quatre-vingts ans en moyenne sur Terre et Expel. Sur d'autres mondes, c'est variable.

Les Nédians (espèce propre au jeu de Star Ocean) : ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à 300 ans. C'est un peuple très évolué, un des plus grands qui existe avec les Muahs, qui transmirent leur héritage aux Atlantes ainsi qu'à d'autres peuples de l'Univers. Ils ressemblent en tout point aux humains, sauf leurs oreilles pointues et leurs traits plus fins en règle générale.

Les Muahs : viennent du continent de Mu sur Terre il y a douze mille ans avant Jésus-Christ. Suite à une catastrophe, ils se dispersent dans l'Univers. Ce sont les ancêtres de la race humaine. Des expériences ont été menées par des scientifiques de la Confédération Pangalactique, créée en même temps que le système du calendrier du temps spatial, et qui est une alliance de plusieurs espèces de l'Univers (humains, etc.). Avant la Confédération Pangalactique, c'était l'Alliance Terrienne, dont le nom est tiré de celui de la Planète Terre parce qu'elle était à l'origine de la création de cette alliance. Le but de la Confédération Pangalactique est de maintenir l'ordre dans l'Univers.

Les Sages (créés par un Nédian, le professeur Lantis) : êtres conçus pour être immortels et pour protéger la planète Nede et son "empire" il y a 3,7 milliards d'années. Hélas, ils sont "reprogrammés à la dernière minute par Lantis pour détruire l'Univers lorsqu'il apprend l'assassinat de sa fille par des rebelles, et que le gouvernement de Nede lui a caché cette nouvelle. Enfermés pendant longtemps dans une prison temporelle, ils s'en sont libérés et ont failli parvenir à leurs fins avec la Rune d'Annihilation, dérobée par le chef des Sages aux Symbologistes nédians. Dans le jeu de Star Ocean 2, ils sont défaits par un groupe d'aventuriers composé d'Expelliens, de Nédians et d'un Terrien des années 3000 après Jésus-Christ (ou, selon le système de temps dans Star Ocean avec le calendrier du temps spatial, SD 366. SD signifie Space Date).

Les Esprits (spectres, fantômes...) : tout dépend s'ils sont liés à un lieu ou non, ainsi que leur force. Les non-liés peuvent errer pendant maximum cent ans. Pour les liés, cela peut durer des millénaires.

Les Humains Sorciers : avec la Magie ils peuvent vivre jusqu'à 150 ans, sauf mort accidentelle/criminelle (NB : je ne cite pas l'espérance de vie des centaures, ni des elfes de maison, etc., à moins que cela vous intéresse.)

Les Démons, les Anges, les Archanges, les Yokaïs (Terre ou autres mondes, type particulier de démons), etc. : les plus puissants peuvent vivre pendant des millénaires. Sinon, la plus petite espérance de vie, sauf mort accidentelle/criminelle, est de deux cent ans.

Les Hanyos (êtres mi-Humains, mi-Yokaï), Les demi-Démons, les Demi-Anges, etc. : espérance de vie très variable qui dépend du bagage génétique dont ils ont hérité de leurs deux parents. Si celui-ci est "heureux", l'hybride peut vivre pendant un millénaire avec facilité. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous laisse imaginer...

Shinigamis (dieux de la mort) : donnée inconnue. Ce sont des êtres quasiment immortels.

Autres créatures magiques : au moins cinq cent ans d'existence.

Les espèces humanoïdes ou animales possédées par des divinités : on les suppose immortels jusqu'à ce que le dieu ou la déesse quitte le corps, ou que l'objet divin au sein de ce corps soit retiré.

* * *

 **.**

 **UNIVERS PANTHEIQUE**

 **.**

Les Humains : ils ont une espérance de vie de quatre-vingts ans en moyenne sur Ingary, de Sablier. Dans le monde du Silmarillion, elle est de soixante ans.

Les Elfes : ils sont immortels dans tous mondes confondus. Seule une blessure grave (physique) ou une profonde mélancolie peut provoquer la séparation de l'âme et du corps, et l'âme peut errer pendant un long moment.

Les Hobbits (propres au monde du Silmarillion) : ils vivent en moyenne quatre-vingt ans, mais peuvent aisément dépasser les cent ans.

Les Nains : leur espérance de vie est de cent cinquante ans, mais sur d'autres mondes que le Silmarillion, ils peuvent atteindre deux cent ans.

Valkyries : Elles sont spécifiques aux mondes du système-Panthéon Asgard. Elles sont immortelles d'âme, puisqu'à l'origine, ces dernières étaient humaines, elfiques, et qu'elles ont été récupérées par des divinités qui les ont divinisées. Quant aux corps, ils sont figés dans un âge éternel, et ne périssent que s'il y a destruction complète et dispersion.

Autres créatures magiques : données inconnues.

Les espèces humanoïdes ou animales possédées par des divinités : on les suppose immortels jusqu'à ce que le dieu ou la déesse quitte le corps, ou que l'objet divin au sein de ce corps soit retiré.


	4. Les règles de chaque Univers

_Bonsoir,_

 _Comme promis, voici l'annexe sur les règles dans chaque Univers. Merci à Lectrice Anonyme et à Ima Nonyme pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 _Entre ces trois Univers, il existera des « échanges ». Des connexions désirées ou non. D'une part, il y aura des réincarnations : des personnages de l'Univers Cœurstal qui décéderont et se réincarneront soit dans l'Univers Quantique, soit dans l'Univers Panthéique; la réciprocité marche de la même manière. Ensuite, il y aura des « voyages » désirés et non désirés entre deux Univers de personnages vivants. Dans chaque Univers, il existe des règles fondamentales. En voici quelques unes afin que vous compreniez mieux les enjeux._

 _(Cela aussi, c'est susceptible d'être complété.)_

* * *

 **.**

 **UNIVERS COEURSTAL**

 **.**

Si quelqu'un de l'Univers Quantique rejoint l'Univers Cœurstal vivant, les capacités propres à lui connaissent un certain développement. La Magie qu'il a apprise sur son monde natal, il ne peut plus l'exercer. Il peut apprendre la Magie de cet Univers-là par contre. Des changements physiques sont à prévoir.

Les divinités peuvent évoluer sur le même plan que les autres êtres vivants.

Un fantôme, un esprit, un spectre... venant de l'Univers Quantique ou Panthéique ne peut se rendre dans l'Univers Cœurstal que s'il se réincarne.

Les Sages, issus de l'Univers Quantique, perdent leur capacité à exercer la Magie sauf si ce sont des attaques spéciales qu'ils ont créé. Ils peuvent apprendre la Magie de l'Univers Cœurstal par contre.

Les Elfes acquièrent le même statut que les Génomes (cas particulier des Maïa, qui sont assimilés aux Daemangelis à cause de leurs caractéristiques communes).

Un être provenant d'un autre Univers et qui se réincarne dans celui-ci repart à zéro, sans bagage (sauf la mémoire de sa ou ses vies antérieures.)

 **Les Kyomu (peuple englobant les Simili et les êtres comme Xion et Néo-Riku, qui se sont rebaptisés « Nihilum ») sont une espèce propre à l'Univers Cœurstal. Ce qui sous-entend que seul un être vivant dans cet Univers-là ET y étant né peut donner naissance à un Kyomu. Un être originaire de l'Univers Cœurstal, mais qui change d'Univers, ne le pourra pas, même s'il a des prédispositions pour ce phénomène (cœur fort). Au même titre qu'un Kyomu qui change d'Univers dont la plupart des pouvoirs disparaissent, il en est de même pour la capacité de donner naissance à un Kyomu. Un être né dans un autre Univers qui atterrit dans l'Univers Cœurstal ne donnera jamais naissance à un Kyomu. L'Univers ne reconnaît pas son essence pour cette spécificité-là. Donc, à retenir : seul un être étant né ET vivant dans l'Univers Cœurstal peut donner naissance à un Kyomu. Par contre, il n'y a pas nécessité de mort de l'être (mais il doit tout de même frôler cette dernière.)**

* * *

 **.**

 **UNIVERS QUANTIQUE**

 **.**

Lorsqu'un personnage vivant (qu'il vienne de l'Univers Panthéique ou Cœurstal) rejoint l'Univers Quantique, ce n'est pas sans sacrifice. Selon l'espèce, il y a plusieurs cas de figure :

Pour tous les êtres, la magie de base (glace, feu, soin...) ne fonctionne plus du tout. Il y a possibilité d'apprendre la magie dans certains mondes, mais selon les règles de ce dernier. Selon le monde où ils atterrissent, leur corps se transforme pour s'adapter. Ce n'est pas forcément visible, cela peut être juste interne. Ils ont un handicap aussi, qui se définit selon l'endroit où ils se retrouvent.

Les Kyomu (surtout les Simili) perdent toutes leurs capacités sauf celle d'invoquer leur arme et leur Élément, du moins sur les mondes où cela est permis. Le « cœur » physique se mettra à battre sans passer par la case « acquisition des émotions perdues », qui se fera plutôt après. Quant aux Génomes et aux Daemangelis, ils perdent toutes leurs capacités sauf une faible résonance qu'il devront raviver selon le monde où ils atterrissent (et ce n'est pas toujours possible).

Monde de la Terre : toute magie y est bloquée, de même que l'Élément et l'Arme pour un Simili. Dans un lieu spirituel de la Terre, cela peut être brièvement débloqué, mais selon certaines règles. La Magie a été bannie de ce monde.

Les divinités ne peuvent évoluer que sur le plan astral dans l'Univers Quantique, pas dans le plan réel.

Un fantôme, un esprit, un spectre... venant de l'Univers Cœurstal (ce sont des sans-cœur) ou Panthéique ne peut se rendre dans l'Univers Quantique que s'il se réincarne.

Les Elfes ne gardent que leur immortalité dans cet Univers, et doivent se battre pour ne pas la perdre. Ils se retrouvent à devoir évoluer sur le même plan que les divinités pour cela, ainsi que pour récupérer une partie de leurs pouvoirs.

Les animaux avec des caractéristiques humaines ont deux choix : soit ils choisissent de devenir entièrement humains, soit entièrement animaux.

Les Génomes et les Daemangelis ne perdent pas leur immortalité.

Un être provenant d'un autre Univers et qui se réincarne dans celui-ci repart à zéro, sans bagage (sauf la mémoire de sa ou ses vies antérieures.)

* * *

 **.**

 **UNIVERS PANTHEIQUE**

 **.**

Pour tous les êtres, la magie de base (glace, feu, soin...) ne fonctionne plus du tout. Il y a possibilité d'apprendre la Magie exercée selon le système-panthéon dans lequel ils tombent. Leur corps se transforme pour s'adapter. Ce n'est pas forcément visible, cela peut être juste interne. Ils ont un handicap aussi, qui se définit selon l'endroit où ils se retrouvent.

Les Kyomu (surtout les Simili) perdent toutes leurs capacités sauf celle d'invoquer leur arme et leur Élément. Il n'y a pas obligation que leur cœur physique se mette à battre contrairement à l'Univers Quantique. Quant aux Génomes et aux Daemangelis, ils perdent toutes leurs capacités sauf une faible résonance qu'il devront raviver selon le monde où ils atterrissent.

Un fantôme, un esprit, un spectre... venant de l'Univers Quantique ou Cœurstal (ce sont des sans-cœur) ne peut se rendre dans l'Univers Panthéique que s'il se réincarne.

Les Sages, issus de l'Univers Quantique, perdent leur capacité à exercer la Magie sauf si ce sont des attaques spéciales qu'ils ont créé. Ils peuvent apprendre la Magie de l'Univers Panthéiques par contre.

Les Elfes ne subissent pas de changements particuliers dans cet Univers, sauf qu'ils deviennent des proies très prisées pour les divinités se servant de corps comme « vaisseaux ».

Les animaux avec des caractéristiques humaines ne subissent pas de changements particuliers.

Les Daemangelis et les Génomes perdent leur immortalité. Leur espérance de vie ne va pas au-delà de cent ans.

Un être provenant d'un autre Univers et qui se réincarne dans celui-ci repart à zéro, sans bagage (sauf la mémoire de sa ou ses vies antérieures.)


	5. Les Eurythmistes (Univers Cœurstal)

_Bonjour,_

 _Voici une petite annexe qui explique un peu mieux le rôle des Gardiens et des Gardiennes, ainsi que celui des Eurythmistes, évoqués dans le chapitre 8 de "Hikari no Kage". Elle risque d'être complétée plus tard.  
_

 _Je profite de cette publication pour dire que j'ai corrigé quelques coquilles dans les précédentes annexes._

 _Merci à Ima Nonyme et à Lectrice anonyme pour leurs reviews._

* * *

 **Les Eurythmistes**

 **(Valable seulement pour l'Univers Cœurstal)**

 **.**

Les Gardiens, les Gardiennes... Cette bébête-là, enfin ce nom est apparu à plusieurs reprises au cours du projet. Vous êtes en droit de vous demander ce que c'est, ce qu'ils font exactement... et comment ça marche.

Tout d'abord, il y a le fait qu'un Gardien ou une Gardienne possède une polarité : soit elle est lumineuse, soit elle est ténébreuse... ou bien, même si c'est plus rare, elle peut être « néante ».

Ensuite, les Gardiens et Gardiennes appartiennent à une hiérarchie (dont font partie les Élus de la Keyblade et les Princesses de Cœur!), et ensemble, tous ces protecteurs, défenseurs... se regroupent sous un nom : les Eurythmistes. Ce nom n'est officiel que depuis une centaine d'années. Le Maître de la Keyblade Yen-Sid le créa, car jusqu'alors, personne n'était d'accord pour nommer toutes ces personnes qui protégeaient toutes quelque chose de différent. Voici cette hiérarchie :

\- Gardien/ienne : un seul par monde en règle générale, mais certains en exigent deux, ou même trois. Par exemple, le Jardin Radieux désirera un Gardien ténébreux et un autre lumineux. La Ville de Traverse, un Gardien ténébreux et un Gardien Néant. Au niveau de la succession, c'est le monde qui choisit son Gardien.

\- Préservant (ne concerne que les hommes) : La seule magie qu'il maîtrise est celle de la Préservation. Autrement dit, il est chargé de protéger son monde, pas ses habitants. Si ces derniers doivent périr pour la survie de ce monde, la Préservation agira en ce sens. Un Préservant par monde.

\- Magicien/ienne : plusieurs par monde. Ils veillent sur les habitants qu'ils prennent sous leur aile.

\- Fée (homme ou femme, oui messieurs !) : plusieurs par monde. Eux ont plutôt le rôle délicat de protéger la Magie en elle-même. Si plus personne ne croit en cette Magie, alors celle-ci meurt... au même titre que les Fées, au demeurant.

\- Elu(e) de la Keyblade : ils préservent les cœurs. Oui, eux aussi font partie de ce grand ensemble !

\- Princesses de Cœur (ne concerne que les femmes) : au nombre de sept, elles doivent veiller à ce que l'équilibre entre les différentes polarités soit respecté. Leur rôle s'est donc étendu. Elles sont chargées de protéger aussi les Gardiens et les Gardiennes des mondes. Il existe sept Princesses au cœur purement ténébreux, et sept autres dont le leur est entièrement empli de Néant. Pour leur moment, leur véritable appellation est inconnue, et on ignore qui sont les élues.

 **Attention : il n'y a pas de plus ou de moins gradé. J'ai parlé de hiérarchie, mais c'est surtout une "liste" de fonctions. Aucune n'est plus forte qu'une autre.**

Il y a d'autres types d'Eurythmistes, dont le rôle est encore mal défini... mais au cours de l'histoire – que dis-je, des histoires ! –, vous en croiserez peut-être un.

En règle générale, on ne cumule pas deux rôles. Yen Sid le fit, mais il abandonna plus ou moins sa charge de Maître de la Keyblade pour devenir Magicien. Merlin fut Magicien avant d'être Gardien, mais il délaissera ce rôle pour pouvoir voyager de nouveau sans contraintes.


End file.
